Of Bikes and Trikes
by mynameisresh
Summary: MiniQuinntana: Young Santana and Quinn are neighbors, crushing on each other.


Of bikes and trikes

Little Santana Lopez has was walking in the park with her mom and dad. They always do family time every Sunday since it's the only day both parents are free.

The little Latina is beyond happy making her parent's hands the ropes of the human swing she is currently swinging on.

"Mija… be careful, you might fall…" Maribel called out a little concern. Her dad is just too proud looking at their little badass to tell her off. When Maribel saw her husband's smugness, she swatter him lightly on the arm.

"Ow! What did I do mi amor" he looked at her with eyes playing confused, his smirk is giving him off.

"Honey, you laugh at her little tough antics today, but one day when this little one grows up and becomes a teenager, I bet your fine behind she'll be the one smirking that famous Lopez smirk at us!"

"You think my behind if fine?" Now he's really smug. To bad Maribel just swatted him again.

"Aww don't you worry mi amor, that's still a long way to go, and besides, that's what Lopezes are… we're tough and you loves us for that!"

He wiggled his brows making Maribel, she turned away to cover the blush on her cheeks. Even after all this time, Luis Antonio Lopez still makes her go giddy like her high school self when they met.

Her smile widened when someone she knew caught her eyes.

"Oh! Isn't that-

Before her mother could finish the sentence, Santana has already fled towards her neighbor's kid. Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Well, they live 2 blocks apart, but they're still neighbors right? After all, it's just the same neighborhood.

Anyway, back at the handful that is Santana, she ran so quick for a 4 year old. She smiled widely the blonde girl like she's ice cream, chocolate and candies all in one. She just stood there smiling at the blonde who was also smiling at her.

Her parents finally caught up with her.

"Why don't you say high to Santana, Lucy?" Judy Fabray encouraged her kid after exchanging knowing glances with the Lopez parents. It's like having a little conversation, Luis says 'Aw won't you look at that those two are totally meant for each other' then she'd say 'I know right'.

"Hi Tana!" the blonde walked to Santana giving her hug. When she moved back, Santana has even a wider smile.

Maribel worried that her kid might hurt her face for smiling too much.

"Ey Quinn, you have a pweety smiwe.." Since the young Latina can't say the letter "L" properly, she calls her by her middle name. It sounds a lot better.

The young blonde's cheeks grew pink when Santana complimented her.

"Aw won't you look at that… give it 20 years and we'll be hearing wedding bells!" Judy commented.

"Hate to break it to you Jude, but base on my family's record, we usually marry at 17!" Luis said with a proud smirk. the adults laugh it off while their kids were playing.

They ran to the spinning circle, Quinn went on first, and then Santana spinned it a lightly before hopping on.

"My kid is totally wooing your kid Jude!" Luis laughed as he saw the two play together.

"She better do well, us Fabrays are hard to get"

Maribel only rolled her eyes the two most supportive parents of all time.

Maribel and Luis knew that it' time they have to get their child a bike when they saw the look on her face as she observed her cousin riding around in their front yard.

You see, the way Santana is being raised, she is prone to being a spoiled brat. With parents being too well off, and a really rich grandmother, she always gets what she wants. And right now she really wants a bike, after all, she heard Quinn said that maybe it will be fun riding one.

"Mami! Maaaaaami! I waaaant a bike!" she asked with too much enthusiasm as she approached them.

"Hmmm… What do you say Luis? Should we get our little princessa a bike?" She asked her husband, who already knew the answer.

"I don't know… Santana, did you behave properly this week? Did you eat your veggies and follow what your nanny said?" He asked calmly. Santana must learn how to own up to what she does, so this is a perfect timing for her to learn that. Rewards are really good motivation.

"Uh… "

"Hmmm, you did not eat your veggies yesterday at lunch…"

"Uh, I'm sorry Mami, but I don't wike broccowi! They taste weird."

"Let's see, if you eat your veggies this week we might get you that bike…"

Luis said as he took Santana on his lap.

"Promise?!"

The couple smiled at each other then at their only child.

"Yes sweetie, we promise"

Monday… Lettuce and carrots. "Ugh… Imma get a bike!"

Tuesday… Zucchini salad… "urf… Imma get a bike!"

Wednesday… Happy eggplants… "Not so happy… but im gonna be happy when I get the bike"

Thursday… Mashed Cauliflowers… "Maybe Quinn wikes fwowers…"

Friday… Broccoli…. "TOMORROW imma get a bike!"

Saturday. She woke up and ran like the wind down stairs.

"Mija no running inside the house" Her mom called out from the kitchen as she saw their little hurricane.

Maribel followed her and they went outside to where Luis is standing before her new red bike.

She jumped with joy into her father's arms and kissed her parents.

"Thank you mami! Thank you daddy!"

She wiggled her way down and hopped on her new bike.

"Marissa… please follow Santana" Maribel called her nanny.

"Where are you going mija?" Luis bend down as he helped Santana put on her helmet.

"Im gonna show Quinn my new bike!"

And off she goes, with Marissa jogging behind her.

Marissa is actually a practicing nurse on rubber shoes.

"Man, I'm glad they're okay with me on rubber shoes, looking after this kid makes me need some steroid shots!" Her pay is actually much higher than that of her pay in the hospital. Well, it has to be because taking care of the kid is way much more stressful than taking rounds in the hospital at ungodly hours.

She followed the Latina to the Fabray residence where Quinn is having breakfast on the garden with Judy.

"Quinn! Quinn!" she called to the blonde.

"Look what I got!" she did not bother getting off as she rounded the table the two blondes were sitting.

"She got it this morning after eating her veggies for the week" Marissa explained to Judy.

"Jee I wish Lucy wants something that much to get her to eat her vegetables." Judy smiled at the girls.

"Wow! That's awesome Tana! Can you give me a ride sometime?" she asked shyly.

"Of course Quinn. That's why I'm here now! I want you to ride my bike with me!" her smile was as big as the sun.

"Mommy, can I go ride with Tana?"

"Yes dear, but be careful."

Santana has already took of her helmet and placed them on Quinn's head.

"Daddy said this wiw protect you"

They tried the 10th time to make the bike run without Quinn falling off, but to no avail since the blonde do not know how to actually not fall off.

"I'm sorry I always fall off Tana." With a sad face, she finally gave up and sat on the grass.

Santana left her bike and sat with her, taking the blonde's hand on her own.

"Don't worry Quinn…" she stared at the bike then at the clouds thinking deeply.

"That's it!" the Latina yelled as if she has the key to never ending chocolates and ice cream and candies.

"what is it Tana?" the blonde looked at her confused

"I'w be back Q! Marissa, let's go"

She was already on her bike on her way back home.

Marissa, little Lopez is on the run again. Judy giggled watching the Latina sped off after giving Quinn a hug.

"Oh no!" she ran after her like a nurse gone wild.

At the Lopez residence

"Maaami! Daddy!"

She got them in the kitchen with her Abuela.

"Can you get my bike back… I don't want it anymore…"

"But mija, you just got it and you worked hard for it…"

She paused to think. "But Quinn can't ride it and it won't be fun if she can't."

"I don't want it anymore… Can you take it back and exchange if for a trike?"

Maribel laughed at her word. "Sweetie, what's a trike?"

"You know… a bike with 3 wheews and it has a chair on the side… the chair has a wheew making the bike a trike because it gots three wheews… Pweaaase….For Quinn?"

"And who is this Quinn?" her abuela asked.

"She's a girl we think Tana has a crush on" her Luis whispered to his mother.

"Really?! Come here Santanita!" the little Latina sat on her abuela's lap.

"and what would you do if you get the trike?"

"Quinn and I wiw ride in the park!" she said happily without hesitation and with a dreamy look on her pretty face.

"Give the child what she wants!" she turned to Maribel and Luis.

"After all, it's only right you take the Lopez charm and give me my grand kids fast!"

"Mami!" Maribel and Luis yelled in unison. Ugh, the old woman just really need to have her grand kids early. Lopezes get pregnant or get someone pregnant usually at the age 17. So, Luis was born when his mom was 17 and Maribel had Santana when she was 17.

She kissed the little latina who has no idea of what the adults just said except for the fact that she's getting her trike and going to take a ride with Quinn, so all is wonderful.

That afternoon, Santana's trike has finally arrived, and again, Marissa has to run after her as she sped off towards the Fabrays.

"Quinn! Quinn!" she got off the trike and looked for the blonde.

"Oh this kid is going to be the death of me!" Marissa complained as she was trying to catch her breath after arriving at the Fabrays.

Judy opened the door to the little Latina.

"Hi Santana"

"Can Quinn come out to pway Mrs. Fabray?" she asked politely.

Judy can't help a smile come out looking at the Latina with the trike parked on next to her at their doorstep. She must really did Maribel and Luis a number for them to get her this in a short period of time.

"Of course dear, I'll just call her."

"Lucy… someone is here to see you…" she called out with a teasing tone.

"Yes mommy?" Quinn came out in with a dress on. She just tried it after they got home from shopping.

"Tana!" she smiled widely.

"Wook Q! I got a new trike! We can ride it together now"

"what happened to your bike?"

"Oh, I don't wike it cause I can't ride it with you so I asked mami, daddy and abuewa for this!" she pointed at the ride proudly.

"Can we go the park mom?!" Judy can only roll her eyes.

"Okay sweetie but first put on your shoes" Santana hopped on the trike as she waited for Quinn.

"Don't even start, she asked everyone in the house to take away the bike she worked so hard for to have this trike so she can ride it with Quinn." Marissa explained. "I hope she doesn't lose this trait, and I hope Quinn ends up with her. I'm her mother, but it's just comforting to know that your kid can be with someone who takes the time and effort to look after her and make her happy. I guess that's what Santana is to her.

"Yeah, and I guess to Santana, Quinn is-

"You wook wike a princess Quinn" she said staring at the blonde as she got off to help Quinn get on the trike.

"Thanks Tana… thanks for letting me ride your new trike"

"Anytime!"

They went off to the park, with Santana driving the trike proudly, Quinn sitting like a princess as her passenger and Judy and Marissa following them from behind.

They ride around the park until the sun is about to set.

"Tana?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for today, I really had fun"

"Anything for you Q."

Quinn gathered all her courage and kissed her chubby cheek. Santana smiled and when she tried to kiss the blonde, the she turned making her lips press on the blonde's.

"Uh…" they just giggled if off ignoring the warm feeling that grew in their insides.

"San come on! Your parents just called!"

"See you tomorrow Q!"

"Bye Tana" they smiled at each other before heading towards their respective homes.

One day, they'll smile at each other and go home to their own home.

Fin.


End file.
